Feliz no cumpleaños
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: El camino al perdón es el más largo de todos.
1. El rey azul

**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** El rey azul.**  
• Claim: **Prusia, España.  
**• Resumen:** Tal vez era inocencia o timidez, España no lo sabía.  
**• Advertencias:** Fluffy.  
**• Notas:** Basada en "El Rey Azul" de Emmanuel (lo que está en cursiva es parte de la letra e.e). Con esta historia comienzo mi celebración de cumpleaños, que se pasará del día que era, pero bueno. **¡Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños! ¿Para mí? ¡Para tú! ¡Que los paces muy felices y ahora soplale a la luz!** xD.  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya.

* * *

_No importa,  
Si tú, me miras, yo me convierto en un rey azul._

El awesome Prusia. En su tiempo fue una impresionante potencia militar, ya no lo es más, pero sigue siendo impresionante. Sólo basta una simple mirada para que se den cuenta de lo asombroso que es ¿verdad, España? No, España, siempre despistado, no ve más allá de un buen amigo con aires de grandeza.

Francia, entendedor y maestro del tema, se sonríe de lado y lanza una nueva indirecta al aire, Prusia responde con arrogancia y vanidad, pero España simplemente ríe y les sigue el juego, desviando la vista hacia Romano, al otro lado del salón, escapándosele pequeñas expresiones como: "Tierno", "Lovinito", "Lovi-lovi", "Tomatito", entre otras que, es preferible evitar.

—¡Joder, España, pon atención! —grita Prusia, exasperado de ser ignorado. Porque a Prusia le gusta ser el centro de atención, especialmente de sus amigos. Sobre todo de España.

Y éste sonríe, volteándose a verlos, ignorando el ceño fruncido de Alemania que intenta dirigir la cubre mundial —desastrosamente—. Romano sigue tomando la siesta, fingiendo poner atención.

—¿Qué es, tíos?

Francia se encoge de hombros, señalando a Prusia con una cabeceada innecesaria, España estaba mirando a Prusia desde que hizo la pregunta, porque España no es un tonto, simplemente le gusta fingirse el desentendido.

_Me hice una promesa hace unos días,  
Para tocar tu mano y no me atrevo todavía._

Prusia balancea su mano en actitud descuidada. Se han quedado solos en el descanso, Alemania lo ordenó después del desorden que causaron Rusia y Estados Unidos con su pelea de miradas (que quedó en empate, al parecer); lo importante es que Romano no estaba, y Francia y su capacidad de entender el ambiente le habían hecho inventar una excusa y se había ido en pos de Reino Unido.

Prusia no es una nación, pero está ahí porque prometió comportarse, lo cual no ha hecho, pero sus bromas pasaron desapercibidas gracias a los desperfectos de las otras naciones. De todas formas, Prusia se encuentra ahí, y su mano a centímetros de rozar la de España, quien está hablando alegremente sobre un programa de cotilleos que vio hace unos días.

—Que estupideces, Antonio, ¡eres tan ordinario! —le grita, restándole importancia a la plática.

España le mira de reojo, sabe que Francia no regresará y, seguramente, impedirá que alguien entré ahí hasta el termino del descanso (de una hora) para darle todo el tiempo del mundo a Prusia.

—Era un buen programa, sus chistes eran novedosos. Muy ingenioso si me lo preguntas.

—Pues no lo hago, ¡televisión alemana es lo que necesitas!

Y España ríe otra vez, mirando como la mano de Prusia se balancea tan cerca de la propia, pero siempre retirándose en el último momento, como un general que no está seguro de atacar. Y es que le parece gracioso, su amigo, cuyo lema es: «Estar solo es maravilloso», cuyo ego es tan grande que podría llenar una habitación, es tímido para muchas cosas.

Por ejemplo: Tomar la mano de Antonio; lo cual lleva intentando desde hace un mes sin avances.

Al principio Antonio no entendía el por qué, y fue Reino Unido (de todas las personas) quién le dio la respuesta: Es obvio, ¿no? Le interesas.

Prusia había tenido el valor de preguntar (acosar hasta obtener una respuesta, mejor dicho) a Reino Unido sobre cosas que éste hubiese hecho durante su matrimonio (breve, pero agradable) con España. ¡Pero no se atrevía a tomar la mano de Antonio!

Probablemente Prusia diría que Arthur se moría por contarle cosas, y él decidió escuchar a ver si podía chantajearle después con algo. Sí, esa sería una respuesta típica de Prusia.

_El reloj que marca el tiempo, para que te vuelva a ver  
Quizás sólo sea un momento, un instante puede ser._

La reunión finalizó y no volvieron a verse (por sus diversas agendas) durante un par de meses. Alemania no estaba seguro, pero al final tuvo que ceder, su hermano probablemente se colaría a la reunión con o sin su permiso.

Prusia divisó a España sólo por un segundo, iba caminando y hablando animadamente con Bélgica y Portugal, aunque la primera se veía más emocionada que él segundo. Sólo un instante, pero esa sensación de hormigueo en su estómago había sido suficiente.

—¡Eh, Gilbert, tío! —saludó España apenas le vio, estaban a punto de entrar a la sala de reuniones—. ¿Qué dices?, ¿Nos vamos el fin de semana al bar?

La mano de Gilbert se balanceaba lenta y tímidamente mientras él respondía de forma afirmativa a la propuesta del español. Antonio lo vio y sonrió, cogiéndole la mano y entrando a la sala de reuniones de aquella manera.

Prusia había sido un imperio, una potencia militar… pero España era el país de la pasión, y era normal que él diese el primer (pequeño) paso.


	2. Tú me gustas

**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Tú me gustas.**  
• Claim: **Canadá, Prusia.  
**• Resumen:** Ser acosado debe ser asombroso, sobretodo porque es Prusia quien te mira.  
**• Advertencias:** Fail, humor (disque), sin betear.  
**• Notas:** Para el "Feliz no cumpleaños" (Aunque lo fue ayer, 7 de Septiembre xD)  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya.

* * *

«Tú me gustas»

De eso llevaba una semana, y desde entonces Canadá había pasado de ser invisible a ojos de las naciones, a ser acosado por Prusia con sus constantes «¡Mira lo impresionante que soy!, ¡Regresa, Matthew, mira!» ¿Desde cuándo el pruso sabía su nombre de pila?; ser acosado por su hermano con sus constantes «¡Aléjate de Prusia, Mat!, ¡Es mala influencia, te digo!», ¿ahora Al sabía quién era buena o mala influencia?; a ser felicitado por Francia «Oh, mon petite, así se hace. ¡Ve a por todo!»; y finalmente, ser reñido por Reino Unido.

En serio, nunca lo veían, y apenas alguien se le acercaba y todo mundo se ponía sobre él… ¿con qué derecho? Se preguntaba, ignorando por tercera vez a su hermano y su charla sobre lo poco genial que era Prusia.

—Al, déjame ya —le dijo, empleando ese tono de fastidio que Alfred ya se conocía. Después se puso de pie—. No necesito que me digas con quienes hacer o no amistad —después miró a sus "padres" que espiaban tras una columna—. ¡Y va para ustedes también!

Finalmente, un mes después, ya harto del acoso constante, decidió hablar con Prusia (y en parte es por rebeldía, por mostrarle a su "familia" que puede hacer lo que quiera), además, ¿qué puede perder?; Lo peor que podría pasar es ser ignorado por todos otra vez y de todas formas, extrañaba un poco su tranquilidad.

_No tengo un duro ni tampoco lo valgo,  
llevo unos años en pecado mortal._

Dos horas. Dos horas de escuchar a Prusia hablar de sí mismo, no que estuviera poco acostumbrado, Alfred y sus kilométricas llamadas telefónicas lo habían curado de todo susto. Pero… esperaba algo diferente.

—Y, de todas formas, no es que yo necesitara la tarjeta de West, sólo le hacía un favor en comprar esas cosas, le hubieran cancelado la tarjeta de lo contrario.…

Asiente con la cabeza, sin escucharlo realmente.

Carreras de Fórmula 1, blogs, salchichas y patatas, cerveza, hermanos menores no impresionantes, ir al bar… y eso era sólo una pequeña parte de lo que Prusia le había dicho en esas dos horas. Canadá simplemente sonreía por una razón, aún podía verlo. De una forma extraña, Prusia seguía viéndolo.

_Ya sé que yo a ti no te gusto nada,  
y quiero que sepas que tú a mí me encantas._

—Y, ¿cómo va la temporada de Hockey? —preguntó Prusia, con esa sonrisa arrogante suya, y su voz grave y rasposa le dio un toque diferente a la oración—. ¡Escuché que has tenido problemas!

Canadá reaccionó ante la simple mención de su deporte favorito, pero se quedó perplejo y no contestó. Pensó que Prusia tomaría eso como un "todo bien" y seguiría con su cháchara.

—¿Y bien? Desde Alemania no te dan la noticia completa, ¿sabes? Sólo cortos y eso, así que, ¿qué mejor que preguntarle a Canadá? —y siguió sonriendo, acercándosele un poco.

Canadá, con timidez, le respondió que todo estaba bien. Pero después decidió explayarse un poco más, y acaparó la conversación durante un par de horas, mientras Prusia le escuchaba atentamente.

El primer consejo de Francia era: Escucha lo que tenga que decirte, por muy asombroso que seas, mon ami, a mon ange le gusta ser escuchado.

_Porque me gustas, tú lo sabes,  
y aunque te parezca extraño nos caeremos muy bien._

A pesar de que los primeros encuentros fueron muy malos, los que siguieron a esos (porque Prusia seguía en plan acosador) resultaron mejores. De una forma extraña, Prusia se encontraba en el comedor de la casa de Canadá, comiendo panqueques con miel de maple y un vaso de café (porque en el desayuno la cerveza no era una opción).

—Mattie, ¡Tus panqueques son deliciosos! —gritó Prusia, pasándole el plato para repetir por tercera ocasión—. ¡Impresionantes panqueques para el maravilloso yo!

—Gracias —respondió, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Mentalmente pensó en un "lo sé".

Las platicas basadas normalmente en Prusia y Hockey, habían pasado a agregar a sus hermanos, los problemas con ellos, diferentes historias graciosas que les habían sucedido, ¡incluso economía! Y ahí Canadá descubrió realmente lo buen estratega que podía ser Prusia tras esa fachada descuidada que siempre ponía.

Cuando Prusia abandonó el lugar para tomar su avión de regreso a Alemania, tras pasar una semana en Canadá, pensó que quizás, en un par de años (o quizá unas semanas, todo podía cambiar) Matthew dejaría de reírse cuando le insinuaba que le gustaba mucho su compañía y comenzaría a tomarlo en serio.

Porque al maravilloso Prusia le gustaba el alegre y simpático (aunque a veces agresivo) canadiense, y cuando a Prusia le gustaba algo sólo había dos opciones: Lo tenía por las buenas, o lo obtenía por la guerra. Algo le decía que Canadá terminaría aceptándole, ciertamente, ¿quién no quería estar con él? Así que no iba a preocuparse, y dejaría que su perfecto plan con el plazo de dos años diese efecto.


	3. Zombie

**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Zombie **  
• Claim: **Islas Británicas.  
**• Resumen:** Zombie, zombie, ¿qué hay en tu cabeza? En tu cabeza...  
**• Advertencias:** OC, angst.  
**• Notas:** Inspirada en "Zombie" de The Cranberries, en el fic hay partes de la canción también. Scath me convenció (no le costó mucho) de escribir la historia, mientras paseabamos por la escuela. Espero que les guste. Liam (Irlanda del Norte), Cian (República de Irlanda), Oliver (Gales), Ian (Escocia).  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, los OC's a mí :3, así que pidan permiso si desean utilizarlos.

* * *

_And the violence caused such silence,  
Who are we mistaken?_

No agaches la cabeza, Irlanda. Contén la respiración, y que las lágrimas no nublen tu juicio, al final serás libre. Serán libres.

El dolor abre las heridas sangrantes, que se infectan. El dolor no se detiene, y ves como el sueño de una familia feliz se rompe en pedazos. Una familia feliz, no traiciona, no hace sufrir. Una familia no se abandona. Ustedes no son una familia feliz, nunca más.

Pero aún son familia… Rota, disfuncional, llena de desperfectos y peleas, donde hay vencedor y vencidos, pero es tu familia. Son tus hermanos, tus vecinos, tus verdugos.

Tienes una muñeca rota, por defender a unos niños que jugaban en la calle. Por defenderlos de la policía británica, quienes deberían protegerlos a ellos y al futuro. Pero no lo hacen, porque no son su pueblo.

«_Sólo son hombres. No hay lugar para nosotros aquí_» Escuchaste decir a Liam, ayer, cuando vendaba tu mano, en sus ojos podías ver un bosque marchito. Irlanda está muriendo, y lo sabes, Liam también.

Te duele el cuerpo, y Liam hace mucho que no quiere salir de la cama. Su cuerpo está bien, pero lo conoces mejor que nadie, y sabes que se está volviendo loco, se está perdiendo poco a poco entre un sinfín de voces diferentes.

Dinero, industria, poder… Liam los tiene, pero se está cayendo a pedazos y no puedes evitarlo, el pueblo de Arthur es tan vicioso como él. Y maldices, porque sólo eso puedes hacer al ver como se debate entre todas sus creencias. Lo ves ir a la iglesia un día, y al siguiente actuar como inglés.

No necesitas que te digan que abras los ojos. No necesitas mirar por la ventana, porque lo sabes. Ustedes lo saben. Llevan años peleando, años.

_«Si pudieras entender… todo sería mejor»_ Otra mentira más de los británicos.

—¿Lo ves, Liam? —preguntas, con la voz lejana, mirando al infinito. No lo ves asentir, pero sabes que escucha y piensa lo mismo que tú.

Quieren ir a casa. Quieren vivir libres y felices. Inyectar su alma con libertad, es gratis. Soñar es gratis y sencillo.

Liam toma su cabeza con ambas manos, y ambos se preguntan cuándo fue la última vez que rieron. Mañana Arthur los espera en Londres, quiere saber qué harán al respecto de la rebelión. Quiere que la detengan…

Pero Irlanda quiere ser libre. 

_But you see, it's not me, it's not my family,  
In your head, in your head they are fighting,  
In your head, in your head, they are crying..._

—¡No pueden hacernos esto, Cian, Liam! —Arthur grita, furioso.

Ian y Oliver guardan silencio, mirándolos con ojos distantes, escudriñando cada parte de sus cuerpos maltrechos. No es que ellos se hayan resignado, pero saben cuál es el costo de la libertad, lo saben y simplemente esperan verlos caer al piso con sus sueños de independencia rotos, o verlos salir victoriosos de una guerra sin aliados, suicida.

Nadie puede culparlos por no creer en ustedes, por pensar que serán humillados y sometidos. Cian no puede culparlos, mas no por eso los perdonará.

Ahora ya es oficial. Es la guerra, y no hay cuartel. Tomas a su hermano menor de la mano y lo miras a los ojos con fijeza, le dedicas una pequeña sonrisa cómplice y Liam borra la duda y la inseguridad de sus ojos, ahora ambos tienen el mismo objetivo; Te pregunta cuánto tiempo durará, cuánto tiempo podrá mantenerse centrado, pues está atrapado entre ese vaivén.

—Debes ser fuerte y valiente. Por Irlanda.

_Por Irlanda._

Al otro lado del campo, con el ejército británico, con sus jefes, está Arthur. Sangre contra sangre, del mismo color pero diferente, quizás demasiadas diferencias.

—¿Por qué no se rinden? —Arthur pregunta, como tantas otras veces, mirándolos hacia abajo. Están solos en medio de cuerpos tirados, quemados; el ruido se desvanece lentamente a su alrededor—. Es suicida —Arthur entrecierra los ojos—. Oliver está de mi lado, su ejército está luchando contra ustedes.

—¡No necesitamos de Gales! —Gritas, poniéndote de pie. Tu respiración es agitada e irregular, tienes varios cortes en las mejillas y tu cuerpo está sangrando copiosamente, si no fueses una nación, probablemente estarías muerto.

Arthur hace oídos sordos y sus ojos no reflejan la preocupación que podría llegar a sentir. Porque la ira y el dolor siempre le han cegado el juicio.

—Podemos detenernos… Podemos fingir que nada pasó, ¿no quieren eso? Sólo deben dejar de…

Liam arremete contra él y con su sonrisa viciosa le maldice. Arthur cae a la tierra lodosa y llena de sangre de ambos bandos, civiles y soldados. Su sangre y la de Irlanda, otra vez, hermano contra hermano.

—¡Qué se siente estar lleno de lodo, cerdo inglés! —le grita, y puedes ver como sus ojos se oscurecen, sufriendo nuevamente ese cambio de intereses que le agobia tanto.

Arthur maldice y le regresa el insulto, rompiéndole el labio y la nariz, al día siguiente estarán como nuevos, pero él inglés se queda con la satisfacción, al menos. Liam deja que la sangre escurra por su cara enlodada, su ropa está rasgada y ensangrentada, pero mañana estará bien, estará bien… te mira de reojo y sonríe. Porque ustedes siempre han sonreído cuando debían llorar.

—¡Son unos idiotas, traidores! —les grita cuando se pone de pie. Arthur los mira con rencor, el que ha acumulado a través de los años—. No pueden ganar, no tienen ejército, no tienen dinero y no tienen aliados que luchen por su causa perdida… ¡Ian no vendrá a salvarlos nunca más!

Lo miras, con tu propia sonrisa desdeñosa, la misma que has perfeccionado sólo para él. Liam está a tu lado, eres su hermano mayor, y tú tienes una pose defensiva, cuando te decides a hablar, lo haces con burla y desprecio.

—En este campo hay muertos con sangre inglesa —comienzas, con fuerza—.Puedes tener soldados de nuestros hermanos contigo, pero dime, Arthur, ¿por qué no está ninguno de ellos aquí hoy?, ¿Por qué estás solo?

Una familia rota, disfuncional… eso es lo mejor que pueden ofrecerse, pero todos recuerdan que había un tiempo donde eran realmente felices y las lágrimas y la sangre no empañaban sus encuentros, sin embargo, eso fue hace tanto tiempo que ahora se asemeja más a una ilusión desesperada que a un recuerdo.

Arthur apretó los dientes, él no estaba solo. Ian y Oliver estaban con él… De ser así, ¿por qué sentía que el pecho le dolía de aquella manera? Ustedes aprovechan la ocasión para huir de forma rápida y eficaz, Inglaterra estaba solo cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, lavando la tierra mancillada. 

_It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen.  
In your head, in your head they're still fighting._

Cinco años. Cinco años había durado aquella guerra.

Muchas palabras habían sido dichas entre ustedes, gemelos, los cambios constantes en Liam habían terminado por arruinarlo todo.

«Estado Libre Irlandés»

Estás en silencio, mirando con indiferencia por primera vez a todos sus hermanos. Arthur ya ha firmado a regañadientes el papel que te reconoce como independiente. A ti. Liam está en el fondo de la habitación, con los ojos en algún lugar que nadie conoce. Esa vez, tampoco tú lo has podido entender.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Liam se quedó, de la misma forma ausente, sin estar ahí, pero estando. No puedes entenderlo, porque no él mismo no se entiende. Lo miras indiferente.

_«Quédate, Cian… Quédate»_

Sabías que no era culpa de tu hermano, sino de su pueblo —el de Arthur invadiéndolo—. Él sentía lo mismo que su pueblo, pero no puedes perdonarle el haber sido abandonado en el último minuto.

_«Lo siento»_

—Soy libre, y tú eres sólo un botín de guerra —dices, rencoroso—. Las aves de rapiña, cuando no consiguen el trozo de carne completo, se conforman con desgarrar un pedazo.

Liam no contestó, pero se te quedó viendo con arrepentimiento. No le respondes la mirada.

—Pero no estoy preocupado, eso es lo que deseabas al final, ¿no? —sigues diciendo, ahora eres un país independiente—. ¿En qué pensarás cuando estés solo en casa? Si piensas en mí, podrás oír que ellos siguen luchando, por traerte de regreso a casa. Están muriendo para recuperarte. «Nos han robado un pedazo de nuestra Isla, de nuestra Madre Patria» dicen, pero…

No lo dices, porque aprietas los labios, pero Liam sabe leerlo en tu expresión. Tu actitud le grita lo que todos saben: _traidor_. Y Liam hubiera preferido que se lo gritaras a que no lo miraras, porque eso dolía más.

Liam se tocó las dos cruces que llevaba en el pecho, un regalo tuyo, su hermano mayor, ahora sentía que no merecía ninguna de ellas. Tú te le acercas y pones una mano sobre su cabeza, pero sigues con la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Lo siento, estoy molesto, no iba a desquitarme contigo —entonces lo miras, con los ojos vidriosos y lo abrazas—. Voy a recuperarte, pase lo que pase y tarde lo que tarde. Lo prometo.

Liam te empujó, gritándote que eres un imbécil, que lo dejes en paz y te vayas, eres libre. Pero puedes ver más allá, y sonríes, no necesitas decir nada más, Liam mismo se impondrá el castigo adecuado por sus acciones, la culpa le comerá vivo.


	4. I can't be with you

**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** I can't be with you.**  
• Claim: **Islas Británicas.  
**• Resumen:** El camino al perdón es el más largo de todos.  
**• Advertencias:** Angst. OCs.  
**• Notas:** Basada en "I can't be with you" de The Cranberries. Continuación de "Zombie" Liam!Side  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya.

* * *

Dos años. Dos años sin confundir a los gemelos, porque ya no hay gemelos que confundir, ¿verdad? Ahora sólo queda uno, pero si no fuera porque lo conocen no se darían cuenta de que está ahí.

¿Dónde está Liam? Se pregunta Escocia, cuando se reúnen a la mesa a la hora de la comida. Gales se pregunta lo mismo, porque dónde hubo cinco sillas ahora sólo hay cuatro, y una está vacía. Liam está arriba, en alguna habitación, ¿en cuál? No lo saben, no han podido encontrarlo desde que Cian se fue.

Inglaterra pierde una hora buscándolo en vano, «No vas a encontrarlo» le han repetido hasta el cansancio, pero Inglaterra es necio y sigue buscándolo. ¿Cómo encontrar a alguien que no desea ser encontrado?, Arthur, puedes encontrar a tu hermano mayor y forzarlo a salir, a bajar a comer (¿Ha comido si quiera desde que todo acabó?) pero no por ello podrás verlo sonreír ni bromear, porque hace mucho que las risas han cesado.

Y tras finalizar su infructuosa búsqueda, Arthur baja con la mirada ardiendo en rabia y frustración, se sienta en la mesa y come sin mirar a nadie, ni al asiento vació a su lado. Las cosas siguen un lento y tortuoso camino, ¿no es así?

_Lying in my bed again, and I cry 'cause you're not here. _  
_Crying in my head again, and I know that it's not clear._

Deambulas por los corredores, mirando por las ventanas hacia el horizonte que se ha alejado y se pierde de vista. Miras hacia el mar, esperando oír un leve murmullo, pero sabes que es en vano, lo último que escuchaste fue que Cian se había aislado «¡Irlanda debe permanecer unida!» ¿A dónde se fue todo eso? Podrías estar al otro lado del mar, con él, pero lo arruinaste.

Ya no tienes más hermano mayor que se colará en las noches en tu cama, inventándose la excusa de ver que estés bien, ¿recuerdas? «¡Liam!, ¿estás bien? Oí un ruido extraño y creí que sería ese inglés intentando algo» siempre lo decía, riendo, y pasaban la noche hablando y bromeando. Y todo estaba bien.

Todo estaba bien.

No es tu cama, no hay nada tuyo en esta casa, lo último que te quedaba se ha ido hace ya un par de años, lejos. Estás solo. Rodeado por muebles cubiertos con sabanas, estás en alguna habitación que ha quedado como bodega, dónde almacenan las cosas olvidadas, ¿no es un buen lugar para ti? Tus labios responden "sí" pero tu cabeza responde otra cosa.

—Cian se ha ido, realmente se ha ido… Y no va a regresar —murmuras, sujetando aquellas cruces con fuerza en tu mano, no las luces en tu cuello, porque sientes que la piel te arde.

_No va a regresar por mí._

Pero es mentira, y lo sabes. Sabes que el pueblo de ambos está luchando, muriendo todavía, por recuperarte, ¿pero realmente quieres irte? Y la repuesta te hace encogerte en tu sitio, y provoca que te duela el pecho: No lo sabes.

Escuchas voces en tu cabeza gritando, «¡Irlanda Unida!» y al mismo tiempo surgen de otro lado voces diferentes, gritos diferentes, «¡Reino Unido!» y te duele, y sientes que te partirán en dos, entonces recuerdas que ya estás hecho pedazos y comienzas a reír para no llorar.

«Llorar no sirve de nada, sólo le das la satisfacción a tu contrincante» ¿Quién lo decía? ¿Era Cian o tal vez Ian? Quizá era Arthur, no lo recuerdas, pero has seguido ese consejo toda tu vida, y las pocas veces que has llorado terminaste riendo.

¿Cuándo vas a salir de tu escondite?

_Put your hands, put your hands, inside my face and see that it's just you. _  
_But it's bad and it's mad and it's making me sad, because I can't be with you._

Esta vez no has escogido el mejor lugar, ¿o sí? Claro que no, alguien te ha encontrado por casualidad. O tal vez siguió el sonido de la risa mezclada con el llanto. Probablemente ha sido eso. Sientes sus manos en tu cara (tienes los ojos cerrados, ¿no quieres ver que te has quedado atrás? Fue tu decisión, aunque eso no te evita el dolor).

Liam, qué te duele más, ¿Saber que Arthur se ha conformado con las migajas o que Cian puede sostenerse perfectamente sin ti? Tal vez ambas.

—No sabía que podía ondularse su cabello, aquí, en las puntas —Oliver dice con voz sorprendida, y puedes imaginar la expresión de niño curioso en su rostro—. ¿Hace cuanto que no lo cortan? Nunca creí volver a verlos con cabello largo, se ven muy dif… Lo siento.

Oliver, como Arthur e Ian, tiene la mala costumbre de siempre hablarles en plural, porque los gemelos siempre estaban juntos. Las costumbres son difíciles de romper, pero duele, y si no lo conocieras pensarías que lo hace con saña. Si fuera Arthur no dudarías en creer eso.

No le respondes, porque él no tiene la culpa y no merece que te desquites con él. Entonces volteas sorprendido, Ian está sentado justo al lado tuyo, ¿por qué nunca habías visto que era tan grande? Incluso sentado te saca media cabeza, Cian hubiera hecho un comentario gracioso.

—¿Quieres que desenrede tu cabello?

—No. Déjenme solo, necesito pensar —respondes, rechazando la oferta de Escocia, porque sólo Cian hacía eso.

Y ves que quieren decir algo, pero al final Gales desvía la mirada hacia la pared. Ellos saben que digan lo que digan no piensas escucharlos; puede que Ian sea el hermano mayor, y puede que le muestres respeto, pero no es lo mismo.

—Arthur ganó la guerra, como quería, ¿no es así? —dices, con una sonrisa torcida y cínica—. Una victoria a medias no es lo mismo que una victoria, y una derrota a medias es mejor que nada —te paras y limpias tu ropa del polvo que sólo hay en tu imaginación—. Si Arthur quería tenerme con tanta vehemencia, llorará sangre mientras viva con él —y caminas hacia la puerta, sin volver la vista atrás.

Dos años, pero ya lo has asimilado. No puedes cambiar lo sucedido Liam, pero puedes sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera, y lo harás. Es tu forma de redimirte con Cian, es tu forma de pedir disculpas por dejarlo en el peor momento. Pero te diré, él no te odia ni te guarda rencor, y si no ha venido a verte es porque espera que vayas a buscarlo, sabe que cuando lo hagas será porque te has perdonado a ti mismo y tendrás el valor de verlo a la cara. El valor de gritar que has fallado, que le has fallado y que lo sientes.

Pero no te odia, y eso es peor ¿no? Porque si fuera así sería más fácil quedarte aquí, sabiendo que no tienes un hogar a donde regresar.

—¡Liam! —grita Gales, pero no te detienes. La mañana siguiente piensas marcharte a Irlanda del Norte, a casa.

_And my head, and my head on anyone's shoulder, _  
_'Cause I can't be with you._

No te llevas nada, porque no hay nada tuyo en ésta casa. La casa de Arthur, dónde todos viven… pero nadie quiere estar. Vaya concepto de hogar el suyo.

—Liam —Ian te mira y pone su mano en tu hombro, girándote hacia él. Estás delgado, muy delgado, no le cuesta trabajo hacerlo, tampoco pones resistencia—. No tienes que irte a vivir solo… nosotros —y se detiene, humedeciéndose los labios, luego rectifica—. Sé que odias estar solo y ahora…

—Vivir rodeado de gente no significa estar acompañado. Vivir contigo mismo no significa sentirse solo, es peor quedarme aquí —le dices, con tono cortante. Quitas su mano—. Escucha, gracias por preocuparte, creo, pero no necesito que te preocupes por mí ahora.

Ian te mira serio y puedes ver que lo has herido, como tantas otras veces, pero quieres asegurarte de que lo sepa. No es lo mismo, y no fingirás que lo es.

—¿Sabes cuándo eras útil, Ian? Hace un par de años, cuando no podíamos ponernos en pie ni dormir por temor a ser sacados de nuestra propia casa por tropas británicas. Tuyas, de Gales, de Inglaterra… Hace un par de años, cuando pedimos independencia, ahí eras útil, pero hiciste lo que pensamos que harías, como Gales, y no los culpamos —y las palabras afiladas y ponzoñosas se escurren de tu boca sin ser meditadas, porque no quieres que se preocupe ahora, ni nunca más—. Por eso mismo, no necesito de tu ayuda, en ese entonces estuvimos bien sin ustedes, ahora también.

—Tenías a Cian contigo, ya no es así, Liam, ¿piensas aislarte igual que tu hermano? ¿Esa es la gran solución? —te reprende, como si supiera todo—. ¡Que gran idea! ¿Por qué no nos aislamos todos?

Suspiras, mirándolo. Sus palabras no surten el efecto que él podría desear, porque es tu hermano, pero sólo eso… No es Cian, y no usarás su hombro para llorar, ni buscarás refugió en sus palabras cuando estés mal; lo quieres, es tu familia, pero no es Cian, y no puede someterte con la misma facilidad a su voluntad.

—Ian… tú jamás serás Cian, eres mi hermano mayor, pero no eres él.

Y probablemente fue culpa de Cian que seas así, porque él nunca ha sido alguien compartido. Y te preguntas que pensaría si supiera que Escocia quiere consolarte, probablemente reiría y te pediría ser amable con tu familia. Pero ellos no lo han sido con ustedes, o tal vez, hace mucho dejaron de notar esos pequeños gestos.

Te marchas sin mirar atrás, regresando a tu pequeña parte de la isla, es pequeña, pero es casa. Y esa idea aflora en tu mente volviéndose profunda y quedándose ahí. Eres el territorio más pequeño, el más peligroso, estás situado militarmente… pero es casa. Y cuando caminas por la calle, solo, los escuchas murmurar. No están de acuerdo en casi nada, discuten y quieren cosas diferentes, pero sabes que darían la vida por ti.

_Still in love with you._

Entonces, lo ves ahí parado, escondido con ropas demasiado grandes para él, y te mira y puedes sonreír un poco, incluso juras que él sonríe de regreso. Te acercas y sonríes, ha comenzado a llover, pero el sol no se ha desvanecido y un arcoíris aparece en el cielo, estás en casa. Están en casa, incluso si no eres independiente.


End file.
